


Tentacles

by swamperation_ogreload



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Oo boi this is a doozy, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, STRAP IN FOLKS, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamperation_ogreload/pseuds/swamperation_ogreload
Summary: Julian is on a planetary survey and gets a little friendly with the local fauna.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't doxx me for this

 

       Julian was excited to be part of a planetary survey in the Gamma Quadrant. The place was peaceful and warm and was well on the way to being a second Risa. Most of the life there was still in the ocean, only small amphibians and insects had come to land so it was relatively safe and Julian wanted to collect some biological samples. He found a shallow pool and knelt down to scoop up some water in a vial. Something wrapped around his ankle and he panicked for a second before he recalled one of the few animals on the surface was some sort of cephalopod that ate the algae in ponds like this. He smiled and looked down at the affectionate appendage, the things were kinda cute in a weird sort of way and he gave it a couple pats. Another tentacle came out and grabbed his wrist,

       “Okay friend, I really need that back now,” he chuckled and tried to tug away. Damn this thing was  _ strong. _ He sat back and tried to pry away when his other wrist was caught and it started pulling. Julian finally saw the whole beast and it was bigger than any of the species he ever saw, it easily would weigh over three times as him. The massive collection of tentacles continued to wrap around him and if it wasn't for the known diet and the care the thing was taking with handling him he would be terrified instead of annoyed. The beast was caressing his body gently like he was made of glass and was likely to break and the tendrils pulled apart his legs.  _ Oh. _ “H-Hey, I think you're a bit confused big guy, I'm not a- Ah!” A tentacle shoved up his pant leg, tearing it as it went until it pushed against his crotch. The slippery appendage rubbed up against him as another came from under his waistband, tearing that too, and slipped into his underwear to slide against the curve of his ass. Julian tried to free his arm to get to his comm but it was no use, he was just going to have to come to terms that with new places came new experiences. A tentacle wiggles into his mouth and started to ooze a honey like liquid that made Julian feel like he was floating. The slick tentacle at his ass probed inside his relaxed body, stretching him like he's never felt before. Julian had been with a wide variety of men from different species but never has something  _ prehensile  _ been inside him and with his inhibitions stripped it felt  _ amazing. _ He squirmed to get it even deeper and moaned out as it hit his prostate. He bucked back against it and the tentacle fucked forward. Suddenly, it was pulling out and Julian whined at the loss until something even  _ thicker _ shoved in.  _ An ovipositor  _ the back of his mind supplied. The thing was snug inside him and he rested back on it enjoying the fullness. Before long there was something large and bulbous pushing into him and Julian bit his lip to avoid yelping. The first egg settled heavily inside him along with a rush of fluid. The second came in a few minutes then later a third. Each was about the size of a baseball and by the end his stomach had a slight curve from the five eggs deposited inside him and all the fluid. The tendrils released him and he tried to pull himself up but was only able to roll away from the now satiated creature. He felt his stomach and the hard shapes under the skin, the eggs wouldn't be fertilized and therefore disintegrate but he still would remove them as soon as he got back to the station.  _ Ugh _ his uniform was in shreds and his ass was  _ leaking  _ this was so embarrassing and he pulled himself up to try to sneak back to the runabout for a new uniform before Miles found him and started the jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse


End file.
